Common Bonds
by dontdareScream
Summary: Draco and Harry suddenly find themselves in a naked heap on the floor in Ollivander's. The thing is, they are both female. 5th year before OotP HarryDraco, femslash & slash, RHr, RPansy, HrGinny & SeamusDean.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, except for Lucy. She's mine.

Summery: Draco and Harry suddenly find themselves in a naked heap on the floor in Ollivander's. The thing is, they are both female. 5th year (before OotP) Harry/Draco, femslash & slash, R/Hr, R/Pansy, Hr/Ginny & Seamus/Dean.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter something like two years ago, and I only foud it this morning. I don't really write fanfiction anymore but I feel obligated to finish this one cause the plot is so cute. Next chapter should be up in a few days. I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: LUCY

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry Potter turned, a huge grin spreading across his face, scanning the crowded street for the red mop of hair.

"Ron!"

Instead of his best friend, Ron, Harry was nearly bowled over by a squealing Hermione. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the very jealous redhead walking up behind her.

"Oh, Harry, we've been so worried about you! When we heard that your uncle wouldn't let you come spend the summer with us at the Burrow we tried everything to convince Ron's mum to go get you anyway but she refused! She told us that we couldn't take you anywhere without your aunt and uncle's permission and I was so, I mean we, were so worried about you and–"

"Move over, Hermione, it's my turn!"

Hermione gave Ron a resentful glare and let go of Harry.

Ron gave Harry a hearty pat on the back.

"Hey, mate, how was your summer? I hope that awful family of yours didn't pull anything to horrible this year."

Harry sent Hermione a smile and shrugged. "Not really. Yesterday, though, I was finishing up a bit of last minute Transfiguration homework when Dudley burst into my room, demanding to know what Quidditch was. I think he must have found Dumbledore's letter informing me that I've been made Quidditch captain this year..."

Hermione glanced around at a group of soon-to-be second years hurrying down Diagon Alley as her two friends launched into an animated discussion about Quidditch.

Ron was grinning maniacally and gesturing wildly with his hands, as he tended to do when the Chudley Cannons were involved, when Hermione caught sight of Draco Malfoy and a young blond girl disappearing into Ollivander's.

"Hey, looks like there's another Malfoy coming to Hogwarts this year!"

"What?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously, turning to look at her.

"Honestly, you two... didn't you see Malfoy and that girl go into Ollivander's?"

Harry could tell by the way that Ron glanced repeatedly over at the shop in question that the boy was simply dyeing to throw a few well-selected insults at Draco.

"Ron, I know what you're thinking. I don't want to get into a fight today."

"Oh, come on Harry, I'm not going to get into a fight with Malfoy! Don't you want to know who that girl is?

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off towards Ollivander's.

Hermione sighed and scrambled after them. Trust Ron to get them all into something they'd undoubtedly regret later.

The redhead yanked open the heavy wooden door just in time to hear Draco introducing the girl to Ollivander.

"...In my fifth year at Hogwarts now, and this is my cousin, Lucia Narcissa Malfoy. As you can see, this is Lucy's first year. My mother is buying her dress robes at the moment so I've taken it upon myself to purchase her owl and wand."

Ron couldn't help himself. "So, finally taking on some responsibility, Malfoy? Poor Lucia, I wouldn't trust him to polish my shoes, let alone buy my wand for me."

Malfoy whirled around to glare at Ron.

"So the Weasel wouldn't trust me with anything, would he?"

"Stuff it, Ferret-face," Ron snarled, "You're nothing but a–"

"Careful, Weasel, not in front of my cousin." Draco sent Ron one last disdainful look before turning to face Harry.

"Ferret -face?" Lucy echoed, glancing curiously up at Draco.

"And how was your summer, Scar-head?"

Harry sighed. "Drop it, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

"What's the matter, Potty, scared?"

Instead of responding with "No, Malfoy, I just can't stand the sight of your ugly ferret face at the moment," as he had intended, he found himself speaking the same words that he had uttered three years ago right before his first Wizard's Duel.

"You wish," he whispered.

The two boys locked gazes and it was Draco's shy cousin's voice that finally made them break eye contact.

"Scar-head!" she squeaked. "Ha... Harry... Potter...?"

Harry looked over at the girl who was gazing at him in slightly the same manner that Ginny had when she'd run downstairs at the Burrow, looking for her jumper, only to find Harry seated at her breakfast table.

"Lucy," Draco said sharply.

"Oh, Draco! Is it really Harry Potter?" The girl was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Draco snorted in a rather undignified manner.

Ollivander, forgotten until this moment, tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"Well, let us get on with it, shall we? You'll have all the time in the world to get to know Mr. Potter afterwards."

Lucy almost forgot the green-eyed boy standing next to her due to this new source of excitement.

...Almost.

"Here, try this one. Go on, give it a wave."

Lucy was now on her third wand.

Hermione watched Harry ignoring Draco off in one corner of the shop as Draco darted confused glances over at Harry.

Now Hermione didn't have a crush on Harry. Really, she didn't. It had simply been such a relief to see him alive and as healthy as ever that she couldn't help but be overjoyed. She had worried about him endlessly over the summer holidays at the Burrow. Ron had invited both her and Harry to stay with him and his family but Harry's dreadful aunt and uncle had refused to let him visit with his "abnormal, freaky little friends".

Although he did respond to their letters, thanked them for their gifts of sweets, and assured them that he was fine, Hermione couldn't help but worry. She could see a change in him. Other than his considerable growth spurt and finally filling out a bit, he seemed somehow darker now. Even in his letters she could sense it. He no longer told her and Ron the trivial details of his summer. He was no longer the pure, cheery, innocent little boy from last year. And not wanting to exchange insults with Malfoy... well, that was just something else!

Hermione felt like he was a complete stranger to her now. She had never seen this dark, secluded, troubled Harry before. They had nothing in common anymore and she wished she could find a way to get closer to him.

She was about to get her wish, in a left-handed sort of way.

Lucy gave the sixth wand Ollivander handed her a "wave", but faltered as an unexpected sneeze hit her.

Instead of the expected small pile of wands flipping over or inkwell shattering, a streak of silver light shot out of the wand, heading straight towards Draco and Ron who were too caught up exchanging insults to notice.

"Ron, look out!" Hermione shouted desperately from the opposite side of the room.

Whirling around from where he had been standing, immersed in a new book, Harry appraised the situation at a glance. Dropping the book, he lunged at the slow-to-react Ron, shoving his best friend to the ground. Zipping right over Ron's head, the silver light enveloped Harry and Draco.

Everyone in the room had to cover their eyes as the light blazed up around the two boys.

"_Bloody fucking hell!_"

At Ron's shout, four pairs of eyes snapped open to focus on the seen before them.

Ron was moving faster than he had probably ever moved in his entire life to extract himself from a pile of naked feminine limbs. Not that he wouldn't have loved to stay there under any other circumstances, but realizing just who those naked feminine limbs belonged too changed the situation a bit.

The redhead stared, bug eyed, at the two very naked and very female forms in a tangle on the ground in front of him.

Lying in disarray on her back was a slender blond girl with extremely pale skin and blue-gray eyes open wide in shock. Sprawled out on top of the first girl was another one, curvacious and dark haired, with creamy white skin. As she slowly raised her head to gaze in horror out of her brilliant green eyes at the form beneath her, a small jagged scar on her forehead became visible.

"Well…" Ollivander's shaking voice broke the stunned silence. "I believe we've found your wand, Lucia Malfoy."

TBC


End file.
